Peewit (Hero Stories)
Peewit is a human character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is a court jester who is a constant companion of Sir Johan, and attempts to entertain others with his mandolin and his off-key singing. He travels around on a goat called Biquette. Role He is meant for humorous purposes, being the complete opposite in terms of personality when compared to Johan. He is the jester of the king, but his jokes often don't make sense, are too common, or are just too boring. He is not useless, though, offering great help whenever Johan is in trouble.He also works for the king by delivering invitations. He appears in the story "Hero's Wedding", he along with Johan appeared at the wedding ceremony as guests and again in the story "Wonder the Naughty" as a supporting character where he, along with Johan and Princess Savina help the Smurfs track down Wonder Smurfette, in order to rescue her from Gargamel's new creation: the Naughties. Personality He is a scaredy-cat. He does not like going into danger and prefers staying on the safe side, but he will dive into trouble just to save his friends. He is a trickster nonetheless, and is not afraid to play jokes on unsuspecting people. Interests His main interests mostly involve: Eating and Performing. He adores eating big meals, often eating more than two times his body weight- and that's not even enough to fill him. He likes to perform for others, even though he is kinda bad at it. Abilities His known performances include: *Juggling *Telling (Bad) Jokes *Singing (Badly) *Puppet Shows *A few magic tricks Meeting and Relationship with Johan He first met Johan when he was pretending to be goblin in order to get free food. Johan was able to catch him, though. At first, they didn't seem to get along that well, but later on they became good friends. He and Johan are seen going on trips to other kingdoms or places together, bringing some Smurfs with them at times. The two make a good team. Overall, with Johan having the swordsman techniques and brains, that leaves Peewit serving as the distraction. Meeting and Relationship with Bryce He first met Bryce when he arrived at King Leopold's castle to warn him of a threat to his kingdom, where they quickly became good friends, he questions Bryce's clothing by calling his kilt a skirt, which slightly annoys him. But he knows deep down that he doesn't mean any harm in his remarks. Appearance He has blonde hair with an orange hat on his head, matching leggings and shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a white-collared shirt with white sleeves, a blue torso piece, and black ties. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Cam Clarke, who voiced the character in The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. Another suitable candidate would be Billy West, who was the voice of Philip J. Fry in Futurama among many other roles. Trivia *Permission was given by Numbuh 404 to use her old profile image of the character. *According to the author, he is roughly between 10-13 years of age before Hero returned to the Smurf Village whilst helping the Smurfs find their magic flute. In the story "Hero's Wedding", he would be in his late teens, and in "Wonder the Naughty", he would be in his 20's. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Single characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Constant eaters Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Residents of King Leopold Category:Multiple media universe imports